Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 9: Prodigy
by October Falls 31
Summary: Luna discovers the missing prodigies and more about the Academy that takes the four on a whole new direction.


"Jake" I say as we walk out into the familiar foyer of the Academy.

"Yeah?" he says stopping to turn to me.

"When can we," I motion to Fort, Gong, Jake and I,"get together again? You know, practice?"

Jake gives a look that doesn't assure much hope as far as him gracing me in his presence,"As far as I know, I am taking my academy back."

"Same here, though doesn't everybody think you guys are dead or missing?" I look at the three who look like they didn't think about that.

"I mean, I would be startled if a person who was missing for years turns up randomly." I say shrugging indifferently.

"This Academy is covering something up and I think the four of us together can take back our Academies as our own. Then go from there. I have a feeling the headmistress is involved somehow." Jake says looking off to the side in deep thought.

"Oh I know she does, I got creepy vibes off her when I was in her office. She told me she graduated from the Water Academy and I know she's psychic, but I don't know anything else that's a threat to us." I cross my arms casually as we stand in the main foyer where guests and new students enter.

Fort snorts,"I don't know about you guys but something about somebody getting in my mind freaks me out."

"I think we can say the same Fort," Gong says as he sighs looking around at the elemental tapestries hanging down the long South Wing.

There is a significant change in the air. Something didn't feel right. It was early evening. Students should be going to their designated Academies to retire for the night.

"Hello children." a serene voice says from behind us as we all jolt startled.

The Headmistress stood with her hands in her gown like dress; a pleasant smile on her face.

I feel my pulse rising for some reason, like we were about to get ambushed as I looked at the headmistress right in the eyes.

"Huh, I would have expected a much more different reaction but I assume you were aware of your torture chamber." my voice highly offensive.

"I never would have thought.." she said looking at each of us.

"What? That we would never find out your a crooked old bag!" Fort yells at the headmistress who looks startled at the accusation.

"Don't fall for the act Luna," Jake says as his eyes locked onto the headmistress'

"She's aware of everything,"Gong said his eyes locked onto the headmistress' as well,"That's why she approached us from behind. Your outnumbered."

I look over to Gong at his venomous tone surprised a guy like him could sound so nasty.

"It would come to this," the headmistress said her face solemn and low, then her tone changes to one that would make a child run for the hills as her pupils dilated to the size of pin dots,"And you're wrong Gong," a screech of pain came out of each Jake, Fort and Gong as their bodies went rigid and stiff; floating up half a foot above the ground,"You've outnumbered yourselves!" Jake is thrown to the side, impaling me into the wall as Gong and Fort were flung seven feet. The headmistress stood hunched over, almost beast like approaching me. The image of her coming my way just gave me sheer tremors of terror. This bitch was nuts.

"Get her Luna!" Gong says scared to come close to this horribly mutated old hag version of the headmistress.

"_Yes, come get me Luna." _the headmistress said in a voice that just was NOT human.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Fort yells at me but I am stiff as a deer in headlights. This bitches nails grew three inches in a matter of seconds, she looks like Quasimodo gone mad and she is coming my direction.

Suddenly, I hear gunfire, bullets and I'm not at the academy, but on the front line and I see dad. A tear runs down my face as I watch him run into the enemies line of fire, and then I am back. A new flame is burning in me and I see my new enemy. My eyes narrow down as a smirk slowly spreads on my lips.

"You know," I crack my knuckles and neck,"You really are one ugly bitch."

My whole body is wrenched stiff and I feel my bones grinding. The sensation was so painful. Every movement of her hand was like I was her puppet. I felt a pop in my shoulder and scream in pain as I feel my back contorting backwards as I am levitated into the air.

"_Hahahahahaha_." her laugh sends me into some trance and suddenly I feel no pain as I see the lunar crescent on the low horizon. I feel myself breathing deeply and being lowered to the ground and stand, despite the headmistress' attempts to bind me. I open my eyes and peer deep into her evil maniacal ones and smell the pits of her body of sin. How evil has made her body a host for it's doing.

"Shit just got real," I say as I see a minor twitch in her right eye as she raises her arm to make an attempt to send ice spikes my way. I lift my left arm up as I take a step forward with my right foot making her arm fly to the side and send the spikes to the wall where they dug into a few inches.

"You _know_?!" she yells maniacally growling as she touches her arm as if I had wounded it.

"Oh yeah," I say emotionless as I make a tripping stance and make the headmistress trip and land with a sickening thud on the stone floor. She coughs hard as the breath is knocked out of her lungs. I hold both hands out and make a pulling motion where ice forms from the air around the headmistress four points of her body completely binding her to the ground. She thrashes her head in her vain attempt to escape but it's no use. Then she herself goes rigid and her face take on the look like she is being choked to death.

I stand over the headmistress and say with as much pity as I could muster,"Only, I can control it."

I stand and unbind the headmistress no emotion on my face.

"How did you do that Luna?!" Jake stood by me aghast at what just happened in a few minutes in what we thought was going to be our last breath.

I look to Jake,"I used her power against her."

"Wow, that was incredible! So..what about the body?"

"We leave it here," I say looking at the dead headmistress,"She died of a heart attack. I made it look natural so nobody would suspect her death." my voice takes on a commanding tone,"So if anybody asks, we just act ignorant and let it pass as a natural cause, were the victims here."

Fort, Gong and Jake all nod in unison.

"I don't want to make it a habit of killing people, but if they keep on coming at us offensively I'm going to defend myself. As for my Academy, I'm going to take over as head. I know Kota isn't going to like being dethroned very well." I feel brave and courage up to the hilt like I can do anything but something about Kota doesn't make me feel very easy.

"I know the current fire prodigy isn't going to like it very much either. In our academy, it's considered an insult if you come back after being deemed dead or missing."

"How twisted is that?" I say at Jake who gives me a look like he didn't want to get into it.

"I'm sure my friends will welcome me back," Gong said with a hopeful smile, but there was something like a hopeless tone undermining it somewhere.

"Why not I help you guys? I'm sure my academy can wait. I mean, were stronger when were together right?" I say looking at all of them.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Jake says looking at me with a somewhat distantly concerned look,"You are obviously water academy and Fire Academy your Academy's rival." I feel a rise in my blood pressure.

"_Enough _of this _stupid _rivalry bullshit." I say feeling my temper rising slowly.

"It's not just that, it's your safety. I'm concerned if you were to go with me that you would get killed. A couple several years back before I was kidnapped by the head of the Academy there was a bad rivalry duel between a water and fire Academy student. Something strange happened during that duel and both of them ended up dead. The Alchemist Professor said that the two elements cancelled out and both students viciously attacked the other resulting in a death draw where both lost their lives."

It took me a moment to register all of this in at once. For some reason though, I am determined to take back this Academy. Even if it means losing my life.

I give Jake a sympathetic look,"Listen, it's my destiny to help you guys. I mean, if taking back our academies is going to be as difficult as taking down the headmistress..." I say trailing off trying to give the guys a hint.

"Your right, we would have all died if you wouldn't have saved us from her. God knows what would have happened if you wouldn't have done what you did. Thanks again Luna." Gong says rather kindly that just makes me smile. People aren't just nice like that anymore.

Jake looks downcast for a moment then turns away,"Well, what are we waiting for?" walking down the dark hall lined with torches.

A grin spreads on my face as the four of us follow Jake, I right behind him,"Let's go play with fire." I say trying to contain my excitement and enthusiasm. Jake looks down for a second, a light chuckle coming from his lips as the four of us continue down the torch lit corridor.

"It's starting to feel hot," Fort and Gong says almost complaining, mainly Fort,"The earth is getting too warm and is messing my vision up."

I look back and see Fort stopped completely.

"I can't go on. There's more and more metal in there and it's not the kind I like so I will be useless." He crosses his arms,"I'll wait for you guys out here or follow what movements I can feel. Go on I'll be ok."

Maybe it's because he's blind that I don't think he can defend himself..but if he says so.

"Will you be ok?" I ask Gong who is sweating really heavily as the corridor began to feel like it was summertime in direct sunlight but we were in the shade.

"Yes, where there is fire, there is Air supplying its energy for it. I'll be fine. The real question is will you be fine? There is little to no water in the fire academy so you will have barely to no defense."

"I know a few tricks they won't see coming. Just stick together and we will be fine." I say trying to keep up a normal body temperature. For some reason it felt like the heat was getting _inside _me somehow.

"Jake, is there some type of curse or something that only fire academy students can enter? I'm not feeling so great." He turns to Gong and I who look near dehydrated and perspiring profusely.

"Admittance to the Fire academy is by your energy core. Both of you are Water and Air and are Fire's detrimental and complimentary opposite elements because they extinguish fire itself. They probably upped the security when that accident happened. To when nobody but a fire academy student could get admittance."

"I'm heading back, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Gong slows to a stop and looks saddened but he knows he won't be much of a threat in his current state.

"Okay are you going to because you don't look that great either Luna." Jake says sounding worried.

"I'll be okay, something tells me to go on. Just get me inside and I will be fine." I say in a hallucinogenic trance feeling my head sway from side to side as I feel the blackness engulf me.


End file.
